With the development of the network technologies, some applications adopting remote control technologies have emerged, for example, a remote meeting, a remote desktop, a remote whiteboard, an online game, etc. In these applications, a user can send an instruction in a remote to a terminal so as to control the terminal. The terminal can display remote control results by moving a controlled object.
The controlled object can be displaying elements on the terminal, and can be a cursor, an icon, a picture, an animation, or a 2D/3D model. For example, in a remote whiteboard application, the controlled object is a cursor, operations that a user moves a mouse can be remotely detected, and a cursor control instruction can be generated according to a track of the mouse's movement and can be sent to the terminal. The terminal controls a cursor's movement on a display screen of the terminal according to the cursor control instruction. In an online game, the controlled object is a 2D/3D model (i.e., player character), the client can move the 2D/3D model on the display screen according to a character control instruction issued by a server.
However, since the actual network environment cannot reach 0 delay in theory, thus there may be a position deviation (lag or advanced) when locating the controlled object in the terminal. In the typical technology, when achieving moving synchronization, a target position is usually extracted from the control instruction and then a current position of the controlled object is directly set to be the target position, i.e., resetting the position of the controlled object, it will appear in the visual that the controlled object jumps on the display screen, causing the moving synchronization effect not smooth enough.